Currency
As Hidden City is a free Mobile/PC game with micro transactions, there are various types of currencies used. However, as random chance is a part of finding items and certain quests, the argument may be made that the game requires money to progress. This page will explain the types of currencies, and contain tips to evade ever using your money for in-game purchases. ''Disclaimer: This wiki is maintained by fans of the game, and is not affiliated with G5 Entertainment or the people behind the game in any way. If you are experiencing problems in the game, contact support.'' Types of Currency Also see the Store and Bank pages for more information. Coins: Coins are used to buy new Locations and a few items in the Store. Rubies: These are obtained when leveling up, and doing tutorial quests the first time. Connecting a player's account to social media can also help gain extra rubies. Progression -- Obtaining Items In short, it is usually easier for a long-time player than a newbie to avoid spending cash. This is mostly because of more access to Collections and greater areas of the City. For new players, often it is difficult to quickly unlock every Location; they do not get the reduced prices of Events, nor can use the gifts in the middle of the City, or have as many Friends or Collections. But, new players Level up quickly; and can easily gain a large sum of rubies, well over 100 if they save up. However, once the player gets to a level around 70, many experience overflow in coins, since locations begin to unlock 3 levels apart, giving plenty of time for more coins than necessary for Locations alone to be obtained. Thus, higher level players tend to save up to buy items from the Store in bulk, and not wasting rubies. Tips to Save Money There's a plethora of ways to obtain items and currencies without spending money! In fact, every in-game item can be acquired without paying, mostly through Collections. In order of relative potency: # FIRST AND FOREMOST: THE BEST WAY OF OBTAINING ITEMS WITHOUT PAYING IS REQUESTING FRIENDS FOR COLLECTION ITEMS AND ASSEMBLERS. # Saving Boosts and Energy items for later. # Participating and completing Events. # Completing Collections. # Using Boosts. # The Store allows for items to be bought with coins, and possibly some with few rubies, such as the Apple. # Story Quests. # Totems. # Opening Chests. # Monster Treasuries. # Exploring Locations and Mini-Games. # Logging in each day. # Clickables around the city (though very rare). # Energy is unlimited, so try to pace yourself through the game. If you want to play for a long time, save up on Energy Items and Boosts. If any of these methods interest you, see their highlighted link for more information. Unfortunately, while it's possible to avoid using money, some circumstances, such as Event Quests that require new anomalies to appear, may be difficult without the proper item, due to random chance of an Anomaly appearing, and no summoners being owned since it's a new occurrence. Category:Gameplay Category:Bank